STREET FIGHTER:RAGING JAGUAR!
by Dune7
Summary: Adon faces Akuma and is nearly killed by his power,but in the fight's aftermath the Muay Thai figter aquires a greater power through it that will make him as deadly as the Dark Hadou itself!
1. Chapter 1

STREET FIGHTER:RAGING JAGUAR!

Requested by Alxkend.

CH.1:THE VIOLENCE!

Kobe,Japan.

Somewhere on the outskirts of the great city of Japan there stood an abandoned temple that was once run by a powerful religious and political group.

But since it's leader died,the students and priests all went elsewhere for different directions as well as greener pastures.

The old temple building sat atop a set atop a small mountain with a set of stairs that was carved into the front.

And inside the very temple's once main hall sat a single figure draped in darkness,a vagabond by the looks of it.

But this was no ordinary vagabond,he was a martail artist and a very dark and menacing one at that.

The fighter was known as Akuma,the demonic warrior,and he was seated deep in meditation and did not wished to be disturbed by anyone or anything at this time.

Suddenly...the double doors were smashed open.

"Mmmm?"replied the master without opening his eyes.

"At last I found you!"said a voice out in the open of the doorway.

"And who..is it that wishes to find me?"said Akuma in a very gruff and snarling voice.

"Who you think top knot?"said the same voice. "It's me-ADON!"

"Mmmmm..."replied Akuma. "Leave."

"What-?"said Adon. "Leave?"

"Yes,you heard me leave."said Akuma.

"Huh,and they call me an arrogant ass."said Adon.

"I-don't-think so!"

"LEAVE!"shouted Akuma. "I SHALL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN!

If you even challenge me-you shall perish!"

"I've come a long way to get here,Akuma!"said Adon. "I tracked your aura and scent all the way to here-and I won't leave until i've done the following-defeated you and take your raging demon power as my own!

If you want me to leave you be-you'll have to remove me by force if necessary! For I am Adon of Thailand-THE GOD OF MUAY THAI!"

Akuma's eyes snapped open,both revealling a red glowing pupil each,and an irritated and frustrated scowl formed on his lips.

"Very-well."he said as he arose. "I tried to reason with you,don't say I didn't give you anything,Adon. You've chased me for several months to a year now-it's time I rid myself of your pestilence once and for all."

"Heh-heh-I say bring it on,demon man!"said Adon as he took up his kickboxing stance.

Why waste time with those simpletons Ryu and Ken when you can have a real fight with me?"

Akuma snorted.

"Even Ryu's twice the fighter you'll ever be."he said. "And I swear to you this,foolish one,when i'm done with you-you'll beg me to kill you!"

"HA!"said Adon. "BRING IT ON!"

Akuma then shifted towards Adon upon one foot as he did his Shadow Warp.

Once he got close enough,Adon unleashed his Jaguar Axe Kick and swung it right at his intended.

But just as he swung it what appeared to be Akuma's head,the master was gone.

"What the-?"said Adon as he landed on the wooden floor.

"Alright-vanishing so soon?"

"Fool."said Akuma's voice behind him.

"WHAA!"cried Adon as he swung around to face his enemy,just in time for Akuma to land a single thrust punch that sent the kickboxer flying backwards and into the wall at the other side of the room.

"UNNGH!"cried Adon as he landed smack against it.

"HA-just a cheap trick that's all!"

Adon jumped back to his feet and went back into the fray.

He jumped at Akuma,doing a thrust kick,but he vanished again and started to appear behind and all around the fighter.

"HEY-STOP WARPING AROUND ME DAMMIT!"shouted Adon.  
"FACE ME!"

Akuma then became solid and was about to attack again.

"NOW!"said Adon as he went into action.

He did his Jaguar Knee move and smashed Akuma right in the face and nose with it,knocking him backwards.

"Now i've got you!"he said as he poured on the attack.

Adon then slammed several elbow and punch attacks into Akuma's chest and midsection.

"Yeah-at last i'm beating him!"thought Adon. "I'm going to take out Akuma and become the real master of the fist!"

Adon then swung another kick at his enemy,but to his shock and horror,Akuma caught it and then brought a hard fist down upon the knee cap,giving it quite a rough injury.

"KRAKK!"

Adon screamed in agony and staggered a bit away from the demon.

"You-you bastard!"said Adon as he clutched his knee. "I'll show you!"

Akuma then swung his hurricane kick and hit Adon twice in the face,followed by a hard and fast shoryuken that sent him flying into the air and crashing through the mostly rotted floor.

There,Adon laid injured and battered by Akuma's assault.

"Had enough?"said Akuma as he stood over him.

"N-never!"said Adon as he started to arise from the hole he fell in.

"I'll beat you yet!"

"I think not."said Akuma.

"But here-if you wish to have the power of my raging demon-i'll give you a taste...STARTING NOW!"

He then grabbed Adon by the throat and lifted him upward.

After that,his left hand started to glow a bright red with crackling energy and power.

He then thrusted up at Adon whilst chanting the name of the deadly killing move.

"SHUN GOKU SATSU!"

A bright flash of energy erupted in the very room while a series of punch strikes were heard as well.

When it was over,Akuma dropped Adon back in the same inflicted hole he fell in.

He appeared lifeless and dead.

"As I said..fool."said Akuma. "I only let you get close enough to inflict any damage on me. Your blows were mighty ones I give you that.

But no one has ever toppled me before and got away with it...save for Ryu-and my brother that is.

Let your passing be a major lesson to any who seek a haughty challenge,Adon.

Farewell."

Akuma then shadow warped again,and was gone.

When he left,someone a passing high school student on his way back home overheard all the commotion from the old temple and decided to investigate.

"Whoa-what happened in here?"he said.

He then noticed the fallen man through the hole in the floor and ran towards him.

"Hey-hey mister you okay?"he said as he checked his pulse.

Amazingly,Adon was still alive,but barely.

"I'd better go call an ambulence right away!"he said and then ran off again.

Was this the end or just the beginning for the rising Jaguar known as Adon?

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2:THE POWER!


	2. Chapter 2

RAGING JAGUAR!  
CH.2:THE POWER!

A few days later,Adon awoke in a hospital in the city of Kobe.

His arms and legs along with his midsection were all bandaged up.

"Errrrghh-what-what the hell just happened?"he groaned.

"And where...am I?"

"In a hospital no less..."said a voice beside him.

"Eh?"said Adon looking up.

It was Sagat himself,he was dressed in a thick grey coat and sandals.

"S-Sagat..?"said Adon."What are you...doing here?"

"I was called in of course."said Sagat. "Your files were looked up and I was the only one they could find..as next of kin so to speak."

"Kin..?"said Adon. "Huh-so you decided to come all the way out here just to pick me up? That's not like you."

"Usually it's not."said Sagat. "But let's just say you don't know me at all these days,Adon.

I no longer fly with Shadowloo now that Bison is supposedly dead and his cartel has gone underground-and hopefully will stay that way.

Plus..I have my reasons...you are still my star pupil after all."

"Ex-pupil and you know it!"said Adon. "I no longer follow you after being defeated by that whelp Ryu!"

Sagat then grabbed Adon by the throat.

"You're still a fellow countryman,Adon!"he said. "And besides that-how are you going to get out of here and foot the bill right now?"

"Errrghh...all right..you got me."said Adon. "Just get me out of here so I can begin my healing process and resume my search!"

Sagat smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."he said.

Minutes later,Sagat had Adon placed in a wheelchair,he then paid for the bill and the two were out of there and off to the airport.

The pair then were back in their homeland of Thailand,and back at Sagat's training temple and home.

He then placed Adon in a guest bed and covered him up with some good soft sheets.

"You sure are..quite right now,Adon."said Sagat.

Adon said nothing and just laid there with a scowl on his face.

"I-i'm as fine as I ever will be."he said.

"Yeah,right."Said Sagat. "You're just pissed off becasue you were bested by someone in combat.

And from the information I got from that schoolboy who found you-I can probably guess..

It was AKUMA wasn't it?"

Adon's face stiffened in frustration.  
"Yes-so what if it was?"said Adon.

Sagat shook his head. "I knew it-still trying for that foolish dream-and look where it got you.

You were lucky to be still alive after what that bastard did to you."

"Well...that's just it..Sagat."said Adon. "I wasn't just lucky-when I fought him-Akuma used his Raging Demon on me."

"He-he what?"said Sagat. "He used it..and you're still alive?"

"Yes."said Adon suddenly grinning. "You know what this means don't you? I can withstand the power of his most powerful moves.

It means that I may still best him yet! Once I heal my wounds-i'll take after him again!"

Sagat had heard enough.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"he shouted. "You were just lucky that's all-Akuma could have killed you.

He must have just injured you to let you live in pain and shame that's all.

You're going to stay here till say otherwise."

"Huh,whatever ya like,one eye."said Adon. "Just let me rest right now."

"I'll do that."said Sagat. "Just work on your tude,carrot top-and don't go anywhere,I need to go get some things in town."

Sagat then left the bedroom and left for town.  
"Carrot top..?"said Adon. "How dare he-bahhh."

Adon then turned over and drifted off to a bitter sleep.

Later that evening while Adon slept,something...strange was happening to his body.

The same strike marks upon his chest started to glow a bright red,brighter and brighter they glowed.

"Eh?"said Adon as he awoke.

"What the hell is this..?"said Adon.

The powerful glowing energy flowed throughout Adon's injured body,till he found he could move his arms and legs once more.

Adon then arose and tore the bandages off his limbs and chest,and found that they had healed amazingly.

"Well i'll be-"said Adon as he flexed his muscles. "-i'm not sure what's going on here,but I think it's time I took an extended leave."

Adon carefully crept out of the guest bedroom and made his way to the back door.

"Later-ya old fart."thought Adon. "Try and help me again and you might lose the only eye you have left!"

Adon then exited from Sagat's home and went off into the night.

The next day..

Sagat found that Adon was gone,naturally.

"Oh..shit."he said. "I should've known this would happen.

But...waitaminute-how could he have just removed his bandages and get up and out of here?

The Doctors told me that his limbs were completly injured-would take years to the wheelchair is still here-so how the hell did he..?

Hmmm..i'd better send out a missing persons report at once-whether I like it or not."

A police warrant and search was made for the fighter named Adon,but after an extensive search over any areas he would be found in the days ahead,even his last training ground and home,an old Thailand temple in a nearby jungle forest.

But there was no sign of him.

"This..is not good."said Sagat. "Dammit,Adon where are you?"

While in a cave near the beach...the same fighter Sagat was searching for was out of of everyone's sight for the time being...and it was there that he was forming and studying...something new.

Something and new that was within him.

His limbs were completly healed,but it appeared that his hands were glowing a bright red,a crimson red at that.

Adon then saw a large rock sit in front of him.

He raised his right fist over it and brought it down upon the rock,smashing it into a thousand pebbles.

"Well i'll be."he said. "I was strong before,but even I could only smash rocks in two,but not like this."

Adon clenched both his fists in front of him,he could feel the dark energy surge through him.

"I...think I just achieved what I was aiming for."he said. "I might have Akuma to thank for that.

But i'll repay his genorisity with a re-match..but first.."

The days went into weeks and the weeks into months and it seemed that Adon himself was all but forgotten.

Until one night...in a fighting ring in a warehouse in Hong Kong...

The final match of an underground fighting contest called the BoneCrushers United tournament,or BUTT as it was called,was in the final match for the night.

A medium framed MMA was fighting it out with a large and muscular wrestler,he had a bald head,a black beard and wore a set of black leather shorts,boots and gauntlets.

He was known as Derek Chong, and he was cleaning the floor with Clyde Rawk,champion MMA of the UFC from America.

Clyde swung a high kick at the grappler,but Derek caught his leg in his left hand and brought down his right fist,literally shattering his knee cap.

"YEEOOOW!"cried Clyde as he fell down on his back.

"Huh,pathetic."said Derek as he towered over his soon to be dead opponent. "Looks like I win-just like I did with all the other losers in this tourney."

"Al-alright man-I give I give-the prize money is yours!"said Clyde as he clutched his knee in agony.

"You bet I do man."said Derek. "But..I gotta make this victory complete-since it's called-BONECRUSHERS!"

"What th-no-NO!"said Clyde in protest.

"Aw quit yer bitchin'will ya?"said Derek as he grabbed Clyde by the throat,raised his right fist in the air again and brought it down upon the back of his neck,and twice as hard than when he smashed his knee.

"KRAKK!"

The last blow killed Clyde on the spot as he fell backwards and onto the tarp of the ring floor.

"THE WINNER AND INSTANT FATALITY-DEREK CHONG!"said the referee.

"YEAH!"cried Derek as he raised both hands in the air.

The contest sponsor,a pudgy chinese man wearing a silk red suit sat upon the throne that was across from where the ring was.

He simply clapped a few times in tired annoyance.

"Hey,why so glum there Li?"said Derek. "I won didn't I?"

"Yeah,so you did."said Stu Li,local crime boss."he said. "But two things..I was betting a few good thousand on that lethal Aikido fighter you creamed and that's to you,Cho!

You were just lucky as far as i'm concerned!"

"Luck,shmuck-or something like that-but enough of the bitching okay?"said Derek.

"I WON FAIR AND DAMN SQUARE NOW GET WITH THE CASH-or are there any other jackasses you think I should break in two to convince you that i'm the strongest mofo here in Hong Kong?"

"How about fighting me-baldy?"said a voice from the crowd.

"Eh?"said Derek.

Jumping into the ring was Adon himself.

"Hey-that's Adon!"said a patron in the crowd.

"Yeah,I guess he is alive after all."said another.

"The Adon?"said Li. "So-a famed street fighter from the World Warrior circuit is here eh?

Y'know-there were a lot of rumors going around that you bought the farm or something."

"Yeah,and rumors were all they were."said Adon. "I'm back and more badass than this hack excuse of a ring fighter could ever be."

"Excuse me..?"said Derek. "Who the frig are you talkin'to?"

"Settle down,Chong."said Li. "Actually I think it's good timing that is here after all."

"What do ya mean?"said Derek.

"What I mean,is that after that last brutal and personally tedious match-we could do with an exhibition match to close this event off."said Li.

"So how about it,Adon? Whoever left standing gets the title and prize money!"

"Hmmmm..I like it."said Adon. "I was in town for a good practice match and could use the cash."

Derek snorted in irritation. "Alright then..one more match but this is it-i'll break that dork twice as hard!"

The two fighters took up fight stances.

"BEGIN!"said the referee.

Derek made the first move as he ran at Adon and made the first move.

He swung his entire body around and did a swinging lariet backfist at the kikcboxer.

Adon simply smirked and ducked it.

He then swung out a leg sweep that tripped up the big slob into one of the ring poles.

"ERRK-WHAT THE HELL?"said Derek as he swung back around in time to see Adon do an attack of his own.

He thrust an elbow into Derek's chest,then slammed an uppercut to his chin.

Both blows inflicted great damage to the wrestler's body,and it looked like he was about to faint from them as well.

"NNnnghhh-no you don't!"said Derek as he shoved Adon away.

"Heh-whatsmatter chubs?"said Adon. "Can't take it?" 

"I've taken worse than from a scrub like you!"said Derek as he thrusted forward again.

But to his suprise,Adon simply did his tiger knee and knocked Derek's head backwards so hard that it snapped in two!

"KRAKK!"

Derek fell backwards to the floor and was next to be dead from a major death match.

"He-he won."said the crime lord.

"Hee-hee-heee!"said Adon as he raised a fist in the air. "Now i'm the winner of this so called BUTT..crap,HA!"

The thai then jumped down from the ring and picked up the envelope containing the prize money.

"Anything else,mr big boss?"said Adon.

"No-just get the hell outta here before I change my mind will ya?"said Lui.

"Huh,no problem."said Adon as he left the arena and went back out into the night.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't we send out some of the boys,?"said a gunman.

"Ah,why bother?"said Lui. "He won the match fairly-but..I never knew the former self proclaimed God of Muay Thai to be more-powerful and lethal than that.

I...just hope we don't get another helping of his sadistic self in the future,that's all."

Adon then used his earned fight money to check into one of the more finer hotels in town.

After taking a refreshing shower,he helped himself to the mini bar,and rested on the comfortable water bed in front.

Whilst sipping his whiskey he clenched his fist.

"Amazing.."he thought. ''...I never thought i'd become even stronger than that. That...lug was no match for me from the start."

His fist then started to glow a bright red.

"Hmmm...but..but how could this have happened?"he thought. "No wait...of course..Akuma-it has to be-it must've been when he used the raging demon on me of course!

I..I must've somehow absorbed the power of his ki..into me when he did it! HAHA-well...i'd never thought that i'd say this...but at last now I have something to thank Akuma himself for.

I now have the same power that a dark Shotokan warrior has-and with it..I SHALL TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE WORLD OF STREET FIGHTERS-I shall defeat all of them-Ryu,Ken,Bison,Sagat,and the next I meet Akuma-well..."

Adon brought down his left fist upon the coffee table in front of him,smashing it in two.

"...the next time we meet-all his power will be mine,heh-heh-heh."

Suddenly,there was a knock on his door.

"Come."said Adon.

A trio of chinese prostitutes all wearing lingerie and looking damn sexy all came in.

"We-hail from a local brothel,."said the lead hooker. "They were impressed by your feat of strength and would like to send you their best...stock of the barrel."

"Mmmm-hmmm.."said Adon. "..do tell. Well then...i'll take all three of you..just place a do not disturb sign on the door as well as locking it..we're gonna be here awhile,and I promise you that greatly."

"Certainly."said the lead woman.

THE NEXT MORNING..

Adon then left a nice tip for the trio of harlots,and then took his leave.

He then took the first flight to...AMERICA.

"Yes.."he thought while on the plane. "...this is where I kick up some real fuss here,heh." 

TO BE CONTINUED IN CH.3:THE DESTRUCTION!


	3. Chapter 3

RAGING JAGUAR CH.3:THE TERROR!

Adon then took the remaints of his prize money,clothes and belongings and booked a flight for the USA.

His destination...METRO CITY-where many of the US's most powerful and vicious fighters gathered,whether they be heroes or villians.

After landing his plane,Adon,all decked out in a two pice black suit and hat,then hailed for a local cab.

"Where to mac?"said the cabbie.

Adon snickered.

"How about the toughest and most dangerous slum areas in the city?"he asked.

"Huh-the most dangerous?"said the cabbie. "You're ah-kiddin'right?"

"Never."said Adon. "Just take me there at once."

"Okay-doke-your funeral man."said the cabbie.

The taxi went down main street then 3rd and 4th street and then went through a nearby tunnel that would lead anyone by car or foot into the more dangerous areas.

The cabbie's yellow taxi then stopped before a row of bar buildings and a couple of old neglected basketball courts near them.

"This here is EL GADO's Rough Spot."said the cabbie. "The touhgest and dirtiest dive ever in Metro City-home to many of the former members of the once great MAd Gear Gang."

"Yes,i've heard of this..Mad Gear."said Adon as he got out.

He then fished into his pocket and paid the aquired sum to the cabbie. "Okay,that'll be all cabbie."

"Sure thing man."said the driver. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya-and good luck."

The taxi then drove off as fast as he could drive it,leaving the Muay Thai warrior alone to face his first newest test in America.

"Toughest eh?"thought Adon. "Well we'll just see about that shall we?"

He then went up the door,opened it and went inside.

There,he found a typical dirty,dilapidated,setting of a local watering hole,complete with booths,stools,and a large pool table in the middle.

Along with a juke box playing heavy metal music.

The stench of cigarettes,alcohol and even urine completed the atmosphere of the crude dive.

And within were not only hoods,thugs,pushers,pimps,gunmen and all sorts from the scummy hell ridden side of the city.

As well as several members of the infamous Mad Gear gang. Namely,Sodom and Rolento at the bar along with El Gado serving them.

Adon looked around,smirked and then said something most uplifting.

"I'd challenge evey man in the house."he said. "If this hellhole was even called a house.

And if there were even any man in it that is."

The entire entourage of gang members turned to set their eyes on the black garbed stranger.

"And who the hell you think you are dissing our fine establishment my friend?"said a purple and orange suited pimp.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,you local losers."said Adon. "I came here to find strong fighters-and this is what I get?"

"F***it-i've heard enough of this asshat!"said a punk with a poolstick.

He took the stick and swung it against the right side of Adon's head,it made a sickening crack!

"Ouch."said another patron.

The stick simply broke in two and fell to the floor,and blood trickled down the side of his head from the blow.

Despite this,he was still standing.

"Eh-WTF?"said the punk.

Adon then removed his hat and threw it across the room.

"Wha-Adon?"said Sodom.

Adon grinned wickedly.

"Good,a great way to get started."he said.

And then he attacked.

Adon rushed in with a flying turn kick,colliding his foot with the gut of the punk in front of him.

"ERRK!"cried the punk as he went flying across the pool table and crashed right on top of it.

"DAYUUM!"said the pimp. "Oh that ain't cool!"

"SMOKE'IM!"said another punk.

The entire troupe of gang members then attacked the still standing Adon.

And within a matter of minutes,and in a furry of punches and kicks the entire gang of goons went flying into the walls and through the windows of the bar.

Adon was still standing after all that,his suit wasw just ruffled and had a few tears in it as well,but he was in far better shape than they were.

"Huh,too easy."he said.

"Not quite,Thai man."said Sodom who along with Rolento were still seated at their stools.

"You..made a mess of my bar,flat top!"said Gado.  
"So what?"said Adon. "You wanna come over here so I can add you to the collection? Maybe chuck your ass in the tiolet with it?"

Gado growled in anger and reached for his trusty knife,but Rolento stopped him.

"No need to waste your energies,old friend."he said. "This is still your establishment,we'll take care of this..arch bastard."

"Yeah,think of it as covering for your drinks."said Sodom as he finished his bottle of sake.

"If you insist."said Gado. "Just get rid of his ass at once."

The two Mad Gear Enforcers then approached the smug looking kickboxer.

"It's been awhile since we clashed with you and your former master in the recent Alpha tournaments,Adon."said Rolento.

"We didn't think even you would come calling here of all places."

"Gotta admit though,you look like you've gotten..pretty strong there."said Sodom.

"Oh,you'd better believe how strong i've gotten."said Adon.

"Then how about proving it to us then?"said Rolento as he pulled out his trusty baton.

"Certainly."said Adon.

"JAGUAR KICK!"

The Thai did a double forward flip kick that sent the two fighters backwards and against the pool table.

"YAH!"said Gado.

"Gotta-get some room here!"said Sodom as he pulled up the table and threw it against a row of tables and chairs.

"Aw shit!"said Gado. "I knew this wasn't gonna go so well!"

Adon took up his fight stance as the two enforcers attacked.

Sodom did his sai Slice at Adon.

The Thai simply dodged it and counterattacked with a turn elbow strike right into his chest,knocking him a few feet away.

"YOU DIRTY SOB!"said Rolento as he swung his baton at Adon,but instead missed him by a few inches.

Adon then jumped backwards and did his flying Jaguar Kick,knocking Rolento right in the side of his face.

"KRRAKK!"

"ERRGH!"went the soldier as he fell to the floor.

"Rolento!"said Sodom.

The samurai then unleashed his SuperJitte Slice Attack.

The Samurai swung and thrusted his sharp sai blades at the still standing Adon,his very jacket and shirt was ripped open and apart,but he was still standing in place.

After a few minutes of that,Sodom stopped to catch his breath.

"H-had enough?"he said.

Adon snorted and then did his Jaguar Knee.

"WHAMM!"

The knee bash sent the samurai flying and crashing into the jukebox,causing it to short out as well.

Rolento meanwhile managed to jump back to his feet,ready for more to give to this bastard! 

The solider rolled backwards away and then jumped right off the wall.

"DIE YOU MUTHA!"he shouted as he threw a handful of knives and grenades at him.

"Huh."said Adon.

He then jumped into the air and swatted the grenades and knives away,causing them to crash into the bar where Gado was.

"OH SHIIIT"cried Gado as he jumped out of the bar,just as it exploded into a million splinters of wood.

"KA-BOOM!"

"Oops-heh-heh."said Adon.

Gado then lunged at Adon with his knife.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!"he shouted.

Adon simply caught the bartender by the throat and without a single thought,he snapped his neck,killing him instantly.

"G-Gado!"said Rolento.

Adon dropped the now dead thug to the floor.

"Care to join him?"said Adon. "Be my guest."

Rolento growled in a rage he couldn't control.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE TO DIE,I PROMISE THAT!"he shouted.

Rolento then jumped high into the air and landed onto one of the supporting beams of the ceiling of the wrecked bar.

He then landed directly beside Rolento and then he unleashed his deadly wire on him.

The thin white strong wire managed to wrap itself around Adon's throat.

"GOT YOU NOW!"said Rolento as he jumped upwards to finish the move.

But before he could do so,he felt his entire body thrown back down to the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE HELL?"he said.

Looking up,he saw that Adon had simply snapped the wire in two,as if it were just harmless string.

"Th-that's impossible!"said Rolento. "NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO MY DEADLY WIRE!"

"First time for everything soldier boy."said Adon. "Now-I think it's time I took my leave here. This wasn't clearly enough for a warm up i'm afraid."

Adon then slammed his foot down upon Rolento's head knocking him out.

"Well...it was rather entertaining,i'll give it that."he said.

He then picked up his hat and took for the door.

But before he was to leave,Adon simply slammed an elbow into one of the support beams of the bar,causing it to completly fall apart.

"Huh,shoddy workmanship-and of course fighters within it."he said and then picked up his suitcase and took off into the night.

Unbeknownst to Adon,a nearby city local which was really a monitor cyborg in disguise had watched the whole event unfold.

,Shadowloo's cheif scientist had witnessed the whole scenario just now with the cyborg.

"Hmmmm...interesting..most interesting indeed."said Sandler.

"I'll report this to Master Bison immediately tomorrow..he might find it most pleasing."

While back out in the night in Metro City,Adon continued his nightly rampage of picking fights with many of the city's toughest fighters,all falling to his newly aquired might.

Would this conflict soon gain the attention of Metro's local crime fighters Cody,Guy and Haggar?

NEXT:ADON TAKES HIS POWER AND SKILL TO THE HEROES OF METRO CITY AND MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THE MIDST OF IT!  
ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER OF RAGING JAGUAR!


	4. Chapter 4

RAGING JAGUAR CH.4:THE RAMPAGE!

Deep within an abandoned and condemned parking building,a group of Mad Gears gathered around a crudely made campfire.

They were being adressed by a pair of one high ranking enforcers Hugo and Poison.

Except that Poison did most of the talking whilst she sat atop Hugo's left massive shoulder.

"Alright boys!"said Poison. "Listen up and listen hard-we got a major plan here to give the newest Mad Gears a proper jump start."

"Yeah,we're listening,Poison!"said a Mad Gear member dressed in biker leathers. "What's the plan?"

"What wer are gonna do is this."said Poison. "We're gonna do a sneak attack on those upstarts the Skull and Cross bones gang as well as that new bunch of punks asses-the Ninjas. Once we get that accomplished,the Mad Gears will call back our more powerful allies Sodom and Rolento-the Mad Gears will live again!"

"Sounds great poison!"said another hood. "When do we start?"

But before the madwoman could answer,someone else boomed their voice in protest.

"HOW ABOUT NEVER?"called the voice.

"What the freakin'hell?"said Poison.

Someone suddenly smashed throuhg the wooden and metal laiden doors that the Gears themselves had placed up before.

Revealling some stranger clad in a hooded jacket,cargo pants,shoes and black grip gloves.

He gradually strolled towards the group of punks,his fists clenched.

"And who the hell might you be..stranger?"said Poison.

"You might remember me from the recent World Warrior contests,legs."said the man as he lowered his hood.

It was Adon again.

"Adon-?"said Hugo. "Mmmm..yeah I remember seeing you from the 87 tourney..Ryu kicked your ass good."

Adon snorted in disgust.

"Leave it to you to remind me of that,chuckles."he said. "I'll get to the point right away-i've just beaten the sorry loser asses of your pals Sodom and Rolento-along with that sorry bar building they were holed up in. Now-simply I intend to do the same to do the same to the rest of you Mad Gear bastards-just to see how tough-or not the USA's fighters really are!"

"Is that-so?"Poison snapped,trying to keep her rage down.

Hugo was already peeved by what he heard,his eyes were alight with anger and disgust on what he had heard.

Hugo then grabbed ahold of Poison and placed her on the floor very gently.

"Hey-what gives,Andore?"she said.

"Stay there,sweetie."said Hugo. "This won't take long."

"If you say so."said Poison. "Just get that dickhead outta here!"

"Right."said Hugo.

The giant wrestler and street fighter marched towards the arrogant sounding fighter that stood before him.

"For your sake..Adon.."he said. "...you'd better be lying,cause we don't take kindly to losers like you beating up on our gang members."

"Oh yeah?"said Adon. "Then why did you let the likes of Mike Haggar and the others beat your asses back then to begin with?"

Hugo's enrage suddenly shot through the roof,he then swung both massive hands down upon the Thai man's head.

But before he could even make contact,Adon simply caught both hands by the wrists and held them there for nearly a minute.

Poison gapsed.

"What the-?"she said.

"Hey!"said Hugo. "What gives here?"  
"This-that's what."said Adon/

He shoved Hugo's hands off and then unleashed his dreaded Tiger Knee-hitting Hugo in the abdomen so hard that he fell completly backwards and landed with a sickening thud upon the concrete floor.

Once down,Hugo coughed up blood and lost consciousness.

"H-Hugo!"said Poison.

"Heh...all I gotta say is...pathetic that was."said Adon smirking.

"You bastard!"said Poison. "If he's dead-MAD GEARS ATTACK!"

The entire crew of Gears then rushed at Adon,they began to dogpile him,but before they knew it,they were repelled by a series of super fast and hard punches and kicks brought directly from Adon himself.

Within seconds,the rest of the Mad Gears fell upon the floor,their bodies bruised and broken by his attacks.

"Huh,just as I thought."he said. "I didn't even break a sweat."

He then saw that the final Mad Gear Poison herself was making a run for it as fast as her shapely legs could carry her.

"Aw c'mon now-don't leave the show just yet,honey!"said Adon. "We're just getting started!"

Adon then did something totally unexpected,his entire body moved in a strange shadow warping move,the same one that Akuma always did.

And he was directly in front of Poison herself.

"H-how-did you do that?"said Poison.

Adon was just as suprised as she was.

"Hmmm..how indeed-heh-heh."he said. "But enough of that-what say you an' me-eh-"

"PISS OFF!"she said as she whipped out a small pistol gun and fired.

But just as she shot off her gun,she found that he was gone.

"Wh-wha?"said Poison.

Suddenly,Adon re-appeared again and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her upward.

"GAK!"she cried and dropped her pistol to the floor.

"Very well,miss street whore."said Adon.

"If you want to join your precious fat ass in pink down there..allow me to oblidge!"

Adon then started to apply some hard pressure to Poison's neck,she felt her oxygen started to get cut off.

But just as it looked like Poison't goose was cooked.

A single throwing dagger pierced into Adon's left shoulder.

"ERRK!"cried Adon as he let loose of Poison,causing her to fall to the floor.

Adon then pulled the dagger out of his shouler.

"Alright who's the wise ass?"he said.

"That would be me,fool."said a voice as he emerged from the shadows.

It was Guy,Businryu ninja of Metro City and the street fighter circuit.

"Ah..I knew you'd come soon enough."said Adon grinning.

"And I should've known i'd cross paths with your ignorant presence again sooner or later."said Guy.

"You mind telling me what business you have here beating up on defenseless Mad Gears since last night?" 

Adon chuckled.

"FYI-I just aquired a new power. Courtesy of Akuma himself!"  
"What-Akuma?"said Guy. "I find that hard to believe-from what I understand is that Akuma shares even his power with no one."

"Believe what you will,ninja."said Adon. "But the point is that I have travelled from Japan to Thailand to here to face the greatest the street fighter world has to offer.

And what do ya know Guy-you're next on my list of unfortunates. PREPARE TO DIE!"

"I..think not!"said Guy.

The Bushin ninja then took a run and sprint at Adon,aiming to knock him off his feet.

But just as he got close enough,Adon shadow warped again and was gone.

"What?"said Guy as he came skidding to a halt.

He then turned to see Adon slam a hard punch into his face.

Guy winced in pain and then jumped away.

"Nice..trick."he said.

"No trick."said Adon. "I have aquired a new power to add to my own. Now-enough idle chatter- TIME TO FIGHT!"

"Right!"said Guy as he jumped back into the fray.

Guy whipped out his triple spin kick,but each time he tried it,Adon would just shadow warp around him.

After the third kick,Adon then rushed in with a forward stab kick,knocking Guy forwards.

"You'll have to do better than that,ninja."said Adon with a wicked smirk.

"If you say so."said Guy.

The Bushin himself then jumped high into the air,backflipped and landed on one of the support beams to the ceiling.

"Huh,and what pray tell are you trying to acheive here?"said Adon.

"You'll see."said Guy.

He then jumped away from the beam and through the air and then bounced off a nearby wall and then back at the other,then another.

"Eh-?"said Adon.

Guy managed to get enough momentum to run right past Adon and then back around and straight at him again,literally ending the run with a turn kick to his stomach.

"OOF!"replied the Muay Thai boxer.

Guy then followed up with another triple kicker and sent Adon flying into a wall,creating a giant impact of cracks along it as well.

"Now I got you!"said Guy as he rushed in again for the finish.

"I don't think so!"said Adon.

He then shadow warped again,right out of harm's way,causing Guy to come to a screeching halt.

"Wha-not again!"said Guy. "The only one I ever saw do that sort of move,was Akuma and even Master Zeku had a variation of the shadow warp."

Adon then suddenly appeared behind Guy.

"Yo!"said Adon.  
"GAH!"said Guy as he swung around to counterattack,

But Adon was one step ahead of him as he struck Guy with an elbow strike attack,and then followed it up with a Rising Jaguar Knee blow.

The last blow sentt Guy flying into the air,but he managed to keep himself conscious and then backflip to safety.

He then strode forward again and slammed a turn elbow into Adon't gut and then followed it up with his Bushin Prison Chain fist and started to whallop the evil Adon with one of his most powerful combo attacks as he punched and kicked him across the floor.

Guy then moved in for a final blow,but just as he was about to,Adon caught his leg and brought down his fist so hard that it nearly snapped his leg in two!

"YEAAARRRGH!"cried Guy as he fell to the ground.

"HAH!"said Adon. "I knew even you couldn't take my power and might in the end!"

Guy laid upon the floor,writhing in pain from the blow.

"YOU-you bastard!"he cried.

"Oh,don't be such a baby!"said Adon. "I just bruised a muscle there,it'll heal!

Consider yourself lucky to begin with Guy!"

"About what..?"said Guy.

"That you're not the one I need for a good warm-up."said Adon. "But no problem,i'll just search out your buddies Cody and Haggar anyways."

"You-you leave them the hell alone!"said Guy.

"Or what?"said Adon. "Or you'll stagger at me? HA-don't bother! Maybe we'll meet again once your leg heals up. Till then-ta!

HAHAHAHA!"

Adon then began to walk off,leaving Guy and the rest of the defeated warriors lay helpless.

"Don't...don't you walk away from me!"said Guy. "We're not finished yet!"

Adon then shadow warped and was gone.

Poison meanwhile saw the whole thing from the distance.

"Well...i'll probably hate myself for this..but i'd better call an ambulence."she thought.

METRO CITY GYM.

Cody watched his brother Kyle fight it out with a skilled boxer.

"Come on Kyle!"shouted Cody. "Just like I taught ya-boil his ass!"

The boxer swung a couple of hard punches at Kyle.

Cody's brother dodged them and moved in with a punch to his opponent's chest and then followed it with a hard and fast uppercut that sent him falling to the floor.

"YEAH!"said Cody. "YA DID IT!"

"Just like ya taught me bro."said Kyle.

"That's good."said Cody. "A few more training and boxing sessions and you'll be able to enter this summer's World Warrior tournament."

"Oh yeah,i'm waiting for that one."said Kyle as he stepped out of the ring. "I always wanted to take on the same street fighters you and Guy fought."

"That's why you need to train yourself to their level."said Cody.

"They can do things that make simple street fighting look like ballet dancing."

Suddenly,the brothers heard a loud crash from the next room.

"What the hell..?"said Cody.

"Hey man!"said a voice. "You can't just come in here and-YOOOW-UNNGH!"

"GET'IM!"said another voice.

Sounds of fighting and bones being broken was heard in the next room over.

"Man..now what is it?"said Kyle.

"Sounds like trouble that's what."said Cody. "Just stay here while I check it out."

Cody then went for the double doors,just as they were kicked open.

"What the hell-ADON?"said Cody.

"So..you remember me,american."said Adon.

"How could I forget when I was travelling with Guy to become a stronger fighter?"said Cody. "Ryu and Ken sure whipped you a good one.

Are you the one who was raising hell with the gym's patrons the minute you entered here?"Said Cody.

"Guilty as charged."said Adon. "All I did was make a dramatic entrance and they started to get in my face..so I simply just broke theirs.

And it looks like you're gonna need a few ambulences to clean up the mess as well,heh-heh."

"You dirty-!"said Cody. "Okay carrot top-you wanna fight? You came to the right place!"

"Music to my ears."said Adon. "COME ON!"

Adon made the first move as he leapt into the air and did his Jaguar Kick,Cody managed to dodge it and then followed through with his Typhoon uppercut and sent Adon flying backwards.

Adon managed to land back on his feet and wiped blood from his lip.

"Heh-so far-so good.."he said. "..but let's see how much good you can last."

Cody sneered and took a run and jump kick at the villian.

Adon ducked it and came up at Cody with a Rising Jaguar to his chin.

Cody fell backwards in turn,but kept on his feet.

The two then traded off fierce punches and kicks at one another.

"Come on bro-beat that bastard!"said Kyle.

"That's what i'm trying to do!"Cody called back.

Adon then swung a high kick at Cody,he then ducked it and threw his ruffian kick at Adon,knocking him sideways.

Cody then went for another Typhoon Upper,but Adon suddenly caught his fist in mid throw.

"WHAT?"said Cody.

"Heh-nice try."said Adon,his eyes suddenly glowing red.

"What the-hell are you..?"said Cody.

Adon then slammed his left fist into Cody's chest and then slammed him again with an uppercut that sent him to the floor.

"CODY!"said Kyle.

Adon cackled.

"Just as I thought..pathetic and the same as when I went at with Guy and those Mad Gears."he said.

"Wha-what about Guy?"said Cody.

"Oh...no worries american."said Adon. "I just cleaned the clocks of him and a certain Hugo that's all."

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!"shouted Cody as he jumped back to his feet and charged at Adon.

"CODY NO-DON'T!"said Kyle. "HE MIGHT-!"

But it was too late,Adon shadow warped at Cody and slammed several hard and brutal blows that sent him falling back to the floor.

He was down and out at the same time.

"CODY!"said Kyle.

"HA HA HA!"said Adon. "Another typical victory for Adon-the Raging Jaguar.

Want to be next junior?"

Kyle clutched both of his fists.

"I'll take you on all right!"said Kyle. "But i'm nothing like my brother i'll assure you!"

"Huh-i'll bet."said Adon. "But if you insist."

Just then,a group of armed policemen came in.

"Look!"said the rookie on the left. "It's the same guy that matched Poison's description!"

"Looks like we got here just in time."said the sargent as he whipped out his pistol. "Alright bozo-FREEZE!"

"You must be joking!"said Adon. "I no longer fear the law nor anyone."

"Tough and crazy talk jack ass."said the sargent. "But do you wanna take a chance not fearing a few well placed bullets?"

Adon sneered and hesitated for a moment.

"Hmmmm..well..maybe i'd better make haste."he said and then looked at Kyle.

"Another time junior."

Adon then ran for the nearest window.

"I SAID STOP!"said the sargent. "FIRE!"

The three cops opened fire,a couple of bullets made their mark in Adon's left shouler,but he kept going and crashed throgh the window and was gone.

"Get and APB on that bastard!"said the sargent. "He won't get away!"

"Right sarge."said the rookies as they went to the squad car outside.

"And call an ambulence or two as well!"said the sargent.

Kyle held Cody's head on his legs as he propped him up.

"Cody.."he said.

The sargent felt Cody's pulse.

"Take it easy Kyle."said the Sargent. "He's alive...but he'll need medical attention.  
Just who was that psycho?"

"His..name is Adon."said Kyle. "He's a street fighter from..Thailand."

"A street fighter...that guy?"said the sargent.

Adon meanwhile ran through the back alleys as fast as he could run.

He then accidentally tripped over some garbage cans and fell into a large puddle of water.

"Nnnnghh...dammit!"said Adon as he arose from the filthy water.

"I should've known that dirty whore Poison would call the law on me after that! I should've killer her when I had the chance!

And I can't continue my quest dead or in the hospital...I have to-AAARRGHH!"

The same red glow that was from Adon's eyes started to appear in Adon's very body and a sharp pain started to gnaw at his very being as well.

It was almost the same feeling of trying to have a hard bowel movement or to regergitate something from your stomach.

"AAAARRRAAAHH!"Adon howled in pain,his very body was completly aglow with red energy.

And within the next 10 seconds,the two bullets then popped out from the back of his shouler.

Once that was done,the energy ceased and the pain was now gone.

"Eh-whoa-that-was painful..but helpful."said Adon. "It appears that this..power I got from Akuma has..a sort of..healing tendecies to it as well.  
Good...now I can continue. Just one last target to get to before I leave this forsaken excuse of a city."

That target was Mayor Mike Haggar..

The attack on him was fast,furious and hard,as Adon crashed throuhg the ceiling of Haggar's office and attacked his honor himself.

Haggar was fast to the attack as he did his Spinning clothesline and knocked Adon into a wall.

Adon reacted accordingly as he jumped at Haggar and did another Jaguar Knee into his face,then followed it up with a series of elbow strikes.

Haggar then grabbed Adon by the head and delivered a hard head butt to him.

It was to no avail as Adon did a leg sweep and delivered a final hard blow that sent Haggar into dreamland.

The battle was over before it began.

Adon snorted in disgust.

"Feh-I figured as much!"he said. "His years behind a flimsy desk just made his ass soft and easy to defeat. I may have gotten some experience..but this place was just a waste of time..I must find more fighters..better and deadlier fighters before I face Akuma himself-AND I SHALL!"

Adon then crossed his arms and did another shadow warp and was gone.

"!"said a female receptionist as she came in. "HELP POLICE!"

NEXT CHAPTER:ADON'S JOURNEY CONTINUES AS HE TRAVELS TO CHINA TO FACE GEN AND OTHER FIGHTERS WHEN SUDDENLY HIMSELF CROSSES HIM IN ANOTHER FIERCE BATTLE! WILL THE MASTER OF SHADOWLOO STOP ADON'S RAMPAGE OR BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

RAGING JAGUAR!  
CH.5:THE MADNESS!

Adon's journey for battles,death and destruction took him to a Shaolin Temple in Dengfeng China and took on the entire clan of warrior monks singlehandedly.

Adon slammed the first few that came at him with his Jaguar Knee,then took out a few more with his Jaguar Revolver kicks.

Another lunged and thrusted a long spear at him,Adon simply knocked the spear out of his hand,knocked him down and thrust the spear into his chest,killing him.

The rest were defeated with ease as Adon unleashed the Dark Hadou versions of his dreaded Muay Thai moves.

All that left was the temple's grand master who sat atop the very steps of the great shrine they worshipped.

"Whatsamatter grand master?"said Adon. "Chicken or too ordain to fight me?"

The grand master Quan Xiang made a sneer of hatred,but kept his cool and arose.

"My ways are usually peaceful,pupil of Sagat."he said. "But you have desecreted my temple and my students-now-YOU SHALL PAY!"

"Ha-I knew you'd say that."said Adon. "Make my latest venture worth it old one."

Quan tore off his robe and tunic revealling a set of aged yet rippled muscles with various scars from past fights and battles with many opponents over the years.

He then leapt down from the stairs and landed directly in front of him.

Quan unleashed a furry of fast and furious punches that struck all across Adon's chest and face several times.

Adon staggered back,but kept on his feet.

"Is that all you can do?"he said.

In answer,Quan did a flying jump kick into Adon's face,knocking the Thai backwards and down to the floor.

"Thou answer your question?"said Quan.

Adon got back up,giggled and wiped blood from his lip.

"Good."he said. "You'll make an excellent warm-up for my future match."

Quan then did a dash punch,but before he knew it,Adon did a Shadow Warp and was gone.

"Eh?"said Quan as he came skidding to a halt.

"What trickery is this?"he said.

Adon's right elbow collided with the back of Quan's head,knocking him forward.

"A little something a baldy like you wouldn't understand."said Adon as he poured on the attack.

Quan fought back as he did a spin kick,Adon simply dodged it and then did another Jaguar Kick.

The monk could barely dodge it,but came back on the rebound as he slammed a hard fist into Adon's gut and then came up him with a rising kick to his chin.

"I must-finish him now!"thought Quan as he poured on the attack.

Adon saw it coming as he then caught Quan's next move by his left arm and threw him forward away.

The Mauy Thai then unleashed his Jaguar Varied Assault and slammed Quan with several fast and hard elbow and punch strikes and then finished it off with another Jaguar Knee.

"KRAKK!"

Quan fell to the floor and was out cold,blood oozed from hisa mouth and nose from the blows he was inflicted with.

"HEH-HEH!"said Adon still standing over him. "Well...you were a good warm-up...but not quite enough for me.

Looks like i'd better hit the old trail once again."

A voice then was heard from across the room to the front entrance.

"Going somewhere,Adon?"said a dark and booming voice.

"What the-?"said Adon.

A large and bulk muscled man emerged from the entrance.

Adon recognized him right away.

"Bison?"said Adon. "I should've known that you'd show your ass chined face sooner or later!"

"Huh,nice to see you as well,Adon."said Bison. "I see you've been causing quite a stir lately since you...became twice as strong there.

Even just took on a whole school of skilled Shaolin warrior monks.(IMO,SF needs to add a Shaolin in it's next game,he'd fit in well in the cast-Dunes.)

Quite impressive."

"Huh,I take it you're not here for a social call or to compliment me on my newfound power?"said Adon.

"Unfortunately not."said Bison with a shrug. "I've come to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I can probably just imagine with your so-called reputation,Bison."said Adon with an irritated sneer.

"Naturally."said Bison. "Join my organization or die here on the spot."

Adon snorted.

"You've got a lot of balls to do that to me,Bison."he said. "I'll make you a counter-proposal...take a hike and walk away while you can...because you have no idea what you're dealing with here."

Bison arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?"he said.

"What the hell you think it is..an invite for a kiss? Beat it-NOW!"

"No one tells the master of Shadowloo what to do and lives."said Bison.

"Huh,just one your many problems."said Adon. "You sure seem to take that from those lugs Ryu,Ken and Chun-Li."

"They...were always formidable opponents."said Bison. "Depsite your new power you're nothing to them.

But enough prattle..I guess i'll just have to use the old..force."

Bison snapped his fingers and several dark clad figures appeared from behind him.

They were Bison's dolls,along with his usual goons,Vega and Balrog.

"Hoo boy..here we go."said Adon.

"TAKE HIM!"shouted Bison.

The first few dolls,Juli and Juni along with a black skinned one and one wearing a mask and claw similar to Vega all jumped at him.

Adon simply smirked and unleashed his own attack on them all.

He did an uppercut to Juli,a Jaguar Knee to Juni.

He then ducked the claw of the blonde doll and slammed a punch that sent her down to the ground.

The african girl was last to go as she lashed an electrified whip and coiled it around Adon's body.

A sheer jolt of energy blasted and seered through his body.

"N-not bad.."he said and then broke free of it.

"BUT NOT ENOUGH!" 

Adon leapt into the air and did his Jaguar Tooth flying kick and knocked her out with the rest of them.

Adon landed on his feet.

"Next.."he said.

All that left was Vega and Balrog.

"You..you sure you wanna take him on?"said Balrog.

"Feh-I never feared that scarred loser Sagat-I certainly don't fear his whelp pupil-ATTACK!"said Vega.

"Man-aren't we an eager beaver in the ass kicking department today?"said Balrog.

Vega leapt into the air and did a claw dive at his enemy.

Adon dodged it and slammed a kick to Vega's side.

"I've always wanted to take you down a peg,pretty boy."he said. "Let's dance!"

"I'll claw your ass right off!"said Vega.

Vega did his rolling claw attack,but Adon jumped over it.

Adon then jumped onto a wall and did his flying Barcelona claw attack and dove at Adon again.

He simply ducked it and then came up with a rising uppercut to his masked face and then brought down the ninja with the hell of his left foot.

Vega crashed to the floor,but was about to get back up again.

"No ya don't!"said Adon as he brouhgt down his right elbow to Vega's gut knocking the air right out of him.

"Huh,all flash and no substance..just like the rumors said."said Adon.

He then turned to see Balrog coming at him with a single hard dash punch.

Adon's head snapped sideways from the blow.

"HAH!"said Balrog. "I ain't no flash,carrot top-TOP THAT!" 

Adon swung his head back around,followed by slamming a high kick to Balrog's face and then a sweep kick that sent the boxer to the floor.

All of Bison's goons were down for the count.

"Hmmm..impressive."said Bison. "But you'll soon find facing me is no easy task."  
"Ha!"said Adon. "If those karate and interpol losers can take you on-so can I! SO BRING IT ALREADY!"

"If you insist."said Bison.

He then vanished and then re-appeared Adon and threw a single Psycho Shot.

Adon jumped over it and did his Jaguar Kick at the warlord.

Bison blocked it off with his left arm and shoved Adon off.

Adon then landed on his feet and then charged at Bison.

Bison then leapt into the air and flew downward at Adon with his Skull Diver.

Adon came up at him with another Jaguar Knee and collided with Bison right into his face.

"GOTCHA!"said Adon.

But to his horror,the villian vanished again.

"WHAT TH-?"said Adon as he landed on his feet again.

"DAMN YOU BISON!"said Adon. "I wasn't doing my shadow warp right now-why should you?"

Bison then re-appeared behind Adon again,then charged up his fists for himost powerful attack.

"PYSCHO CRUSHER!"

Bison flew straight at Adon and whalloped the Thai fighter with the full blast of his psycho power.

Adon fell to the floor and appeared to be unconscious as well.

"I do anything to win,fool."he said. "Shadow warp you say-hmmm..only one I know would do that-could it be you...no impossible.

You probably just stole and taken some illegal sort of steroid drugs. Well...no matter,i'll warp your mind and enfuse your body with my psycho power..you'll make an excellent replacement for that fool Sagat. I'll also get him back as well for more personal missions."

Suddenly,Adon's body started to glow a bright red again.

"What-what is this?"said Bison.

Adon then leapt back to his knees and a sudden transformation took place.

His skin turned a light grey and his hair turned a fiery crimson.

His eyes became pupiless and a set of hideous fangs and talons appeared within him as well.

"BIIISOONN!"he shouted in a dark and demonic voice.

"What's going on here?"said Bison.

A symbol of some kind then appeared upon's Adon's chest,it was the japanese kanji of TEN.

The same one used by...

"Akuma..?"said Bison. "How-how did you aquire the power of Akuma?"

Adon didn't answer,instead he shadow warped at Bison,attempting to do the SHUNGOKUSATSU on him.

But before he could,Bison psycho warped again,along with his goons as well.

The same airship that was there,suddenly took off to the sky.

"I'll retreat for now."said Bison. "But rest assured this will not go unnoticed-I must find the one who has this power-I must find Akuma!"

Adon stamped his very feet down upon the floor and the very temple began to shake and rumble apart.

"BISON!"shouted Adon.

A flare of fiery energy formed around his body and he continued to stomp upon the floor until the temple itself was ripped open and apart.

Adon,now Shin Adon emerged from the rubble and continued his way.

"I'LL GET BISON FOR THAT I SHALL!"thought Adon,his thoughts also ablaze with power.

"BUT AT LEAST THANKS TO HIM I HAVE AT LAST ACHIEVED THE POWER I HAVE SOUGHT FOR-I AM NOW LIKE AKUMA HIMSELF!

I AM-THE RAGING JAGUAR-HAHAHAHA! AKUMA-YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!"

NEXT CHAPTER:SHIN ADON CLASHES WITH GEN AND ROSE WARNS RYU AND THE OTHERS OF THE INCOMING DANGER OF SHIN ADON HIMSELF! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP HIM-CAN ANYONE? ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

STREET FIGHTER:RAGING JAGUAR

CH.6:THE MENACE!

Hong Kong.

Gen sat cross legged in his home,near the chinese restuarant ran by his grandsons Yun and Yang.

He sensed something was amiss,that someone else had been using the power of the Dark Hadou.

"Gen.."said a voice as his eyes snapped open.

It was Rose,spirit guardian of the earth.

"Good evening Rose."said Gen as he arose. "I take it you sensed it as well?"  
"Yes I have."she said. "I've sensed it ever since Akuma used the instant Hell murder on that poor fool Adon."

"Than we must make haste and warn Gouken and his students about this."said Gen. "Before it's too late."

Rose nodded and then touched Gen's right shoulder,and in a flash of crimson light,they were gone.

While in Okinawa Japan..at a local dojo deep in the woods...

Ryu,Ken,and Sean meet with the legendary Gouken,who was thought to have been dead until recent events led to them discovering he was still alive and well.

"My sons."said Gouken as he sat down upon a mat.

Ryu and Ken,followed by Sean all bowed to him.

"Wow.."said Sean. "...it's..it's an honor to meet Master Ken's own sensei. He's told me quite a lot about you master."

Gouken chuckled. "The pleasure is mine,young Sean. I'm pleased that the art of the Shotokan will live on well from my students."

"Yeah,at least I took on a student,sensei."said Ken. "I wish I could say the same for Ryu with that Sakura kid."

"Now come on Ken."said Ryu. "I've taught her a few times recently,but it'll interfere with her life as a school girl."

"Heh,well at least i'm ahead in the generations department."said Ken.

"Alright Ken."said Gouken. "No need to make a point about your studies. If the three of you are here to continue to learn the more advanced stages of my art,i'll be happy to continue our studies and along with you as well,Sean."

"Oh yeah,i'm stoked for it alright."said Sean.

"I'll...take that as a yes."said Gouken.

While back out on a highway somewhere...Adon now known as Shin Adon continued his journey.

"Akuma..."he replied. "...I will find and destroy AKUMA!"

Sagat meanwhile,was on a bus heading to the same destination.

"From the reports I read."thought Sagat. "Adon has achieved a power he was never meant to hold. I must find and warn Ryu and the others. I may have to remind..that bastard Akuma as well,if it's possible to do."

While back out in the open,near a waterfall,Gouken stood across from his students.

"Are we ready to begin,my sons?"he said.

"Yes sensei!"said all three fighters in unison.

"Good."he said. "Let's begin."

But before they could do so,both Rose and Gen appeared before them.

"Master Gouken!"said Gen. "Wait!"

"Eh-Gen?"said Gouken.

"Hey,it's Gen,and that babe Rose."said Ken.

"I wonder what they could want?"said Ryu.

"One way to find out I guess."said Sean.

Gen and Gouken bowed to one another.

"It is good to see you again after so long,Master Gen."said Gouken.

"Same here,Master Gouken."said Gen. "Unfortunately,this is not a social call.

A terrible menace is coming your way."

"Oh it is eh?"said Ken. "Lemme guess...Bison,Shadowloo,Garuda,Akuma,Gill,or the return of that Seth guy..take your pick."

"Does the name..Adon ring a bell,Ken?"said Rose.  
"Adon..?"said Ryu. "He's...the threat?"

Rose went into detail explaining what she had learned.

"I saw it all unfold in my crystal ball days ago."she said. "I witnessed a bloody battle between Adon and Akuma himself.

Akuma used the Shun Gouk Satsu on Adon..but somehow..he survived..and has absorbed part of Akuma's ki and power in every way."

"And now..after a recent battle with Bison."said Gen. "He has achieved...the power of Shin."

"What..?"said Ken. "You're telling me,he's a Shin Adon now? That's ridiculous!"

"It is true,American."said a voice from the woods. It was Sagat.

"Sagat!"said Ryu.

"Whoa!"said Sean. "The big guy himself!"

Sagat strode towards the others.

"I am not here to fight you,Ryu."he said. "Believe it or not..I have come to offer aid against what Adon has become.

I tried to help Adon..but he outwardly refused. I should have pursued him further..but he was nowhere to be found."

"And in the few weeks recently."said Rose. "He has unleashed a path of death in destruction in his own country,not to mention,Metro City and even China."

"Mmmm.."said Gen as he stroked his beard. "He must be stopped!"

"I agree."said Gouken. "We must stand against and stop him at all costs."

"Then I shall go."said Gen.  
"What?"said Ryu. "Master Gen?"

"Shall I offer you assistance,old friend?"said Gouken.

"Not necessary."said Gen. "I have fought Akuma more than any of you recently,and I have even fought Adon in his human state once and defeated him as well.

I have the skill to deflect the raging demon power..that should give me an edge enough."

"But what if you aren't able to..?"said Rose.

"If I cannot subdue him,than flee this area at once..and find Akuma himself."

"Say what?"said Ken.

"Yeah,what master said."said Sean.

"Did I hear that right,Gen?"said Ryu.

"Yes Ryu."said Gen. "You heard right. Akuma himself was partly responsible for this series of events. He used the murder move once on Adon..if necessary he can do so again and hopefully finish the job and end Adon's reign of terror for keeps."

"I am not particularly pleased at ending the life of someone I knew well,Gen."said Sagat.

"I'm afraid it's for the best,Sagat."said Gen. "The Adon you knew may have died ever since his fated battle against Akuma. I'm sorry but there is no other way.

Oh,and in case I don't make it,please give my love to my grandsons and Chun-Li as well."

"We..we will master."said Ryu. "And good luck."

Gen smiled and was on his way.

"Come."said Gouken. "I know where we may find...my brother."

"I don't like the looks of this."said Sean.

"Neither do any of us,Sean."said Ken. "But hey what choice have we got here?"

While outside,Adon had made his way to the forest entrance to Gouken's home and dojo.

"At last..!"he thought. "He is here..I can sense it!"

"You will go no further!"said a voice before him,it was Gen.

"Gen!"said Adon.

"Out of my way,if you value your life!"

"I have always valued life."said Gen. "But I have lived it a good long time. Now I shall see to it that you will not carry on the evil that Akuma and others have done before you."

Adon growled.

"Than you die!"he said.

Adon jumped backwards and did his Jaguar Tooth Kick,but Gen dodged it and carried on his own attack.

He unleashed his Zanei and dashed past Adon with his powerful fist strike.

Several blows from the strike were afflicted by the strike,but he was still standing.

"Eh..?"said Gen as he swung back around.

"It...smarts for sure."said Adon. "But i'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

"Indeed I shall."said Gen. "Let us dance,fool!"

While back in the dojo,Ryu and the others were seated around Rose,she was reciting an incantation spell of some kind.

"What..what is she doing?"said Sean.

"Search me or any of us,Sean."said Ken. "Rose is as mysterious as she gets."

"If you must know,young one."she said. "I am searching through the ki fields of fighter's powers to find the secret or reason on how Adon himself managed to absorb Akuma's Dark Hadou after being nearly killed by his Raging Demon move."

"Yes."said Gouken. "The more you understand your enemy,the better.

But we'd best make haste,there's no telling whether or not Gen may be able to defeat Shin Adon."

"That's what i'm doing master Gouken."said Rose. "Just...give me a moment."

The battle outside raged on as Gen and Adon duked it out.

Gen swung several kicks from his mantis style,Adon dodged them and counterattacked with his Jaguar Kick Barrage.

He managed to block them off and then came at him with a rising kick to the chin.

Adon fell backwards,but kept on his feet,ready for more.

Gen then did a roll attack and lunged a hand chop at him,Adon simply dodged it and landed a drop kick to the side of Gen's head.

The old master fell forwards,but managed to sommersault to his feet again.

"Errghh..."he thought. "He has more power and speed than I give him credit for.

I must find a way to stop this..and I think I know how."

Gen simply stood his ground while Adon circled around him.

"Ready for more old one?"he said.

"You are a fool to take on the powers of the Dark Hadou,Adon!"said Gen. "Surrender,and I might spare your life yet!"

Adon snorted. "You have no inkling how I aquired this...you'd probably have to blame Akuma himself for this when I fought him."

"I see..."said Gen. "...then you were the one who sought him out to begin with and caused this malestrom of violence,you have no one to blame but yourself,Adon. And for that I must end this now!"

"You'll stop nothing!"roared Adon. "I AM HERE TO KILL AKUMA AND MAKE THE REST OF HIS POWER AS MY OWN!

But first...i'll make you as another example to the rest of the street fighter world!"

"I..think not!"said Gen as he dashed at Adon with superhuman speed and once he got close enough,he used his most lethal move the Shitenshuu

and used it upon Adon's very body.

"AAAARRGH!"cried Adon as a series of hand stabs and strikes was inflicted upon him at a great speed and strength.

The last blow sent Adon flying backwards and into the grass.

"Forgive me,young warrior."said Gen as he bowed his head. "But you gave me no choice here-this must end tonight."

Adon's body started to glow and flash a series of red then yellow and orange.

He struggled to keep his body and ki together,until suddenly...

"KA-BOOM!"

A giant blast of white hot energy erupted from where Adon laid.

"What?"said Gen. "That never happened before!" 

Adon stood once again on his feet,his body glowed a bright white with orange aura.

His facial expressions were now of a demon possessed,he was now twice as powerful as he was.

"What-what did you do?"said Gen. "You should be dead!"

"Hah-not likely."said Adon in a thunderous voice. "Since you used your own finishing move upon me,I now have a fraction of your power as well as Akuma's! I am near a state of god-hood amongst fighters!"

"Huh,still a fool."said Gen. "Let's see just how good you are with my power!"

"Don't mind if I do."Said Adon as he sprinted forward and moved at a dash as fast as Gen's own.

"What-NO!"said Gen as he tried to dodge the impact.

But it was too late to retaliate,Gen was struck quite hard by a sharp kick to the side by Adon,causing him to fall to the ground.

Once down,Adon grabbed Gen by the back of his hairs and brought down another hard fist that knocked him out completly.

"I was going to kill you as well,Gen."he said. "But I see no point now that I have your power as well.

Consider yourself lucky,for if we do clash again,you will indeed die a most lethal death. Farewell!"

Adon marched off to his destination.

"I HAVE IT!"said Rose.

"What-what is it?"Said Ryu.

"I have discovered the why's and how's that Adon was able to absorb Akuma's power!"said Rose.

"About time."said Ken. "So how did he do it?"

"I mystically scanned Adon's form while he fought Gen."said Rose. "He...somehow was given a sort of physical cavity infliction from his recent battle with Akuma.

It seems that Akuma injured a part of Adon's body so sharply that the wound was somehow able to absorb the power of his Ragin Demon."

"He...has a wound that can absorb lethal ki energies?"said Ryu.

"That...has gotta be the craziest thing I ever heard."said Ken.

"Yeah,ditto."said Sean. "You're saying that Adon's a sort of human sponge for ki energies?"

"It...would seem so young Sean."said Gouken.

"What's worse that this...power absorption will no doubt kill him in the end."said Rose.

"We must find a way to stop him before it gets worse for him and others as well."

"Yeah,but how do you stop someone who may be stronger than you are this minute?"said Ken.

"Leave that..to us."said a voice near the doorway.

"What the-?"Said Ken.

Not one but two mencaing figures emerged from the shadows.

It was none other than Sagat..and Akuma.

"What the hell?"said Ken. "Akuma..and Sagat-together?"

"Yes."said Sagat. " time is short,we have much work to do."

"Indeed."said Akuma.

NEXT:AN UNEASY AND ONE TIME ONLY ALLIANCE IS FORMED AS RYU AND AKUMA MUST TEAM TOGETHER AGAINST THE FINAL AND FATAL MENACE OF SHIN ADON! CAN THEY SUCCEED? WHO WILL LIVE,AND WHO WILL DIE? FIND OUT IN THE CONCLUSION OF RAGING JAGUAR!


	7. Chapter 7

STREET FIGHTER:RAGING JAGUAR!

CH.7:THE OUTCOME/THE CONCLUSION! 

Sagat and Akuma stood face to face with the small group of heroes inside Gouken's dojo.

"Akuma!"said Ken.

"Sagat!"said Ryu.

"Wow,two at once here!"said Sean.

"At ease my students."said Gouken. "I sense no evil intents from either of them."

"What do you mean,no evil intent?"said Ken.

"They have no doubt come to aid us in a common enemy namely Adon,isn't that right brother of mine?"

Akuma said nothing and made a smirk.

"Akuma is..Gouken's brother?"Sean said to Ken.

"Yup,it's a long story at that."said Ken. "Now hang loose and be ready for anything."

Rose approached the two warriors.

"I take it wasn't easy to get the dark master of the fist to come here is it not,Sagat?"said Rose.

"Indeed it was not,lady Rose."said Sagat.

FLASHBACK.

Sagat got off the last bus ride and found himself racing up through the forests and hillsides of a certain secluded area he was told of.

"The old man I paid to gouge this info warned me of the dangers here if I find him."thought Sagat. "But I have faced worse,even Ryu himself as well as the most vicious tigers alive. I must ask for his help-no matter what!"

Sagat ran up the hilliside and took a left till he smelt what was smoke.

"Ah..smoke."he thought. "This way then."

He raced through the trees and found a small camp of some sort,complete with large training dummies,and other hand made equipment.

As well as a single camp fire in the center.

"This...must be the place."he thought and took a deep breath.

"Well...here goes nothing...AKUMA!

AKUMA ARE YOU HERE-I HAVE NEED OF YOU!"

For a couple of minutes,no answer.

Then all of a sudden...

"Who..who dares intrude upon my sanctuary and training grounds?"spoke a low and dark voice.

"I...Sagat..the Emperor of Muay Thai and one time World Warrior champion of the original tournaments."said Sagat.

"I am the one who dares."

"Ah...Sagat."said Akuma still hidden somewhere. "Do you wish...to face me in combat? I always thought it was the young whelp Ryu you longed to fight."

"I still do."said Sagat. "But that is not why I am here. You...you faced and nearly killed an old pupil of mine...his name was Adon."

"Ah..him."said Akuma. "What do you mean I nearly killed him?"

"It's hard to believe I know."said Sagat. "But he lives and he now has your power...he has went about and fought and killed many other street fighters and martial artists across the world these past few weeks. He must be stopped."

"Huh,and why should I be concerned of this Sagat?"said Akuma.

Sagat sneered in disgust. "Akuma..even though my pupil was foolish in finding to fight you to begin with...you're as much to blame for this crisis.

With your power we might be able to stop him. All I ask is of that of a true warrior to an even greater challenge for the sake of other fighters to challenge and fight. I even bring you news...that your brother is now back at his own dojo even."

"My brother..?"said Akuma. "I was suprised that he was still alive..I just never knew that he would return here..to our home."

"Well?"said Sagat.

Akuma then appeared beside Sagat,causing the Thai giant to shudder.

"Ah..!"he said.

"Very well,Sagat."said Akuma. "For the sake of the fight,for the sake of greater challenges I shall do this once. But do not come here again after this is over,is that clear?"

"Yes,quite clear."said Sagat.

"Come."said Akuma. "I now a shortcut to my brother's dojo."

"MMmmmm...pompous pyscho path."thought Sagat. "I hope Ryu or Bison one day obliterates him.  
Well no use detesting anyone now."

END FLASHBACK.

"Well...you got ol'flame hair now,Sagat."said Ken. "So now what?"

"We...we must find a way to ensnare and rid Adon of the Dark Hadou."said Sagat. "I am relieved that Rose herself is here as well.

You have experience in dealing with kis with evil intent,yes?"

"I have."said Rose. "But the only time I ever managed to exorcise anyone of it was Ryu once a few years ago. Adon himself may not be so easy."

"Than we haven't much time."said Gouken. "We must stop Adon before all is lost."

Suddenly,the side of the dojo exploded.

"WHAT?"said Sagat.

"TOO LATE FOOLS!"said a voice through the white glare of the explosion,it was Adon.

"I'M HERE FOR AKUMA AND THE REST OF YOU WILL MAKE A NICE BONUS! HAHAHAHA!"

"So it begins."said Akuma.

He then did his Shadow Warp and vanished.

"What-AKUMA-NO!"said Sagat.

"That bastard!"said Ken. "I knew we couldn't trust him!"

"So it seems."said Gouken grimly.

"We don't need him!"said Sean. "We can take this guy out for sure,he can't fight all of us,right Ryu?"

"I..hope you're right,Sean."said Ryu.

"You want my brother,Adon?"said Gouken. "Than you go through us first!"

"Huh,I suppose if I must."said Adon. "You'll make a most excellent warmup,Master Gouken-STARTING NOW!"

Adon jumped into the dojo building and started to attack his next target,Gouken.

"Master!"said Ryu,but Sagat held him back.

"Your master is a great one,Ryu."he said. "Let him see this though."

"But...!"said Ryu.

Adon swung several high and low kicks at the master,Gouken blocked them off and then came through with his horizontal Dragon Punch that sent the villian skidding across the floor.

"Woo-mean punch!"said Sean.  
"Watch young Sean."said Ken. "We all still can learn from Master Gouken's shotokan master moves.

Adon then jumped into the air and did his flying Jaguar Tooth.

Gouken barely dodged it,but the sharp and fiery tip of his foot,managed to skid across Gouken's left arm,leaving a slight burn mark.

"Mmmm.."said Gouken.

"Yes."said Adon. "I fought and defeated that other old fool Gen,and his power is now my own.

Just feeling my moves will tear your skin apart!"

"We shall see!"said Gouken.

Gouken jumped in and did a roundhouse kick,Adon ducked it and did another high kick,Gouken blocked it and then fired a Hadou into his chest.

Adon felt it,but it didn't knock him backwards.

"Try again,baldy!"he said.

"I will!"said Gouken.

"Rose-Sagat-get my students out of here-and see if Gen is all right!"

"You heard the man."said Sagat. "This fight is theirs now!"

"Yeah?"said Ken. "That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Same here."Ken.

The 5 fighters all ran out of the dojo as fast as they could,while the two mighty warriors continued to deck it out.

Adon and Gouken continued their bloody battle for several minutes,as piece after piece of the dojo got blasted and smashed apart.

"Man!"said Ken. "And I just had some builders re-model the place last year!"

"If you got money,you can always re-build it Ken."said Ryu. "What matters most is out sensei and maybe only help in defeating Shin Adon!"

"Yeah,but where the hell did Akuma go to?"said Sean.

"Huh,he probably felt we weren't worth the grief."said Sagat. "And to think I begged him to come..that bastard!"

"I...do still sense him nearby,Sagat."said Rose. "Perhaps he has a reason or a plan?"

"I wonder."said Sagat. "Still no matter,we'll stop my ex-pupil-OR DIE TRYING!"

But just as Sagat finished his sentence,a giant explosion erupted and out came Gouken flying into the grass.

"SENSEI!"shouted Ryu,Ken and Sean as they all ran to him.

He laid face down,his skin and clothes burnt slightly from battle wounds.

Ryu turned him over.

"Sensei-?"said Ryu.

Gouken groaned. "That-bastard has become as strong as my brother.

I am sorry,I wasn't able to stop him...you must all...flee."

"Never!"said Sagat. "He's still a Muay Thai,it's gonna take another Muay Thai to beat him!  
Rose..see to the master's wounds. The rest of you..stay here at once!"

"But Sagat-!"said Ryu.

"If I don't make it..."he said. "..Ryu..you were the greatest...opponent I ever faced."

"Yes,so were you."said Ryu. "Good luck."

Sagat nodded and then went off to face the maddened Adon.

"Huh,only those two could have some degree of respect for each other."said Ken.

"You sound like you don't like Sagat much,master Ken."said Sean.

"I never was fond of him from the start."said Ken. "He used to run with the likes of Shadowloo back then even.

And he was merciless and arrogant as they came back in his day. If Sagat does make it out of this,my money's on Ryu all the way the next time they duke it out.

But the important thing is hanging loose here,Sean. And pray that we get outta this alive."

"Right."said Sean.

Rose used her soul healing power to tend to Gouken's wounds,while Sagat went off to face Adon.

"Ah,came at last I see."said Adon.

Sagat sneered in anger and digust at him.

"You were a fool!"said Sagat. "You were always a fool-always wanting nothing but power and more power!

And I was a fool just the same for taking you in to begin with!"

"Well..I guess we've both fallen in too deep now,Sagat."said Adon. "But I am no fool to begin with-I have found and tapped into the power of the Dark Hadou and other lethal martial artists. And once I destroy Akuma I shall be more than a master-I shall become-THE GOD OF ALL FIGHTERS!"

"A god?"said Sagat shaking his head. "Mad you truly are!"

Sagat then charged up his fists and fired a single Tiger shot,but Adon jumped high into the air over it and came flying downwards at his enemy.

"Got you!"said Sagat as he jumped upwards and clocked Adon in the chin and face with his deadly Tiger Upper.

Adon flipped backwards,but landed on his feet and rushed at Sagat.

He slammed a series of punches and elbows into Sagat's abdomen,all fast and hard.

"ERRRGHH!"cried Sagat. "His power and strength is greater than before."he thought. "But I mustn't-cannot let him win this! If that damned Akuma won't do it-I WILL!"

Sagat slammed a knee into Adon's face,knocking him a few inches away.

This allowed Sagat to do his Tiger Genocide and started to whallop the evil Thai demon with his Knee and uppercut combo.

But just as Sagat was about to land another Uppercut,Adon grabbed his entire wrist and threw him right over his shoulder.

"UUNF!"went Sagat as he landed quite hard on the ground.

"Nice try-but futile!"said Adon as he landed a hard elbow onto Sagat's face,knocking him out.

"SAGAT!"said Ryu.

"Well so much for that."said Ken.

"Next if you please."said Adon.

Rose stepped out in front and stretched her hands outward.

"Rose-what are you doing?"said Gouken.

"My soul powers are on par with the Dark Hadou,maybe..I can de-possess him of the power!"

"Don't do it!"said Ryu. "You'll be killed!"  
"Let her try at least Ryu."said Gouken. "We must have faith."

Flows of crimosn energy flowed from her hands and a protective barrier around the Shotokan fighters.

"Now you would be demon."said Rose. "It's just us."

Adon,his body glowing a light red smiled and cackled wickedly.

"You bested me once before gyspy whore!"he said. "This time i'll have you panting for a complete stop."

"Such arrogance is unforgivable!"said Rose. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

She whipped out her scarf and fired a large Soul Spark at the villian.

Adon simply dodged it and warped right towards her with amazing speed.

Rose then teleported and was directly above Adon.

"What-NO!"said Adon.

Whilst above him,she clamped both of her hands down upon Adon's head and started to absorb and drain away the evil intent that Adon had been charged with.

"It's working..?"said Ryu.'

"Let's hope so."said Gouken.

But just as it looked like she was about to defeat him...a discharge of dark energy shocked her out of the air.

"AAAIIEE!"cried Rose as she fell to the ground.

"Eh-what?"said Adon who was still standing.

"Rose!"said Ken.

"Heh-it looks like even your soul power can't stop me-later babe!"said Adon as he walked onwards.

He then ran up to the barrier and smashed it apart with a single blow.

"Well-well-well."he said. "Now all I have is not one but 4 little Shoto-pigs for me to bat around with.

However,if you show me where Akuma is I might just spare your pitiful lives."

"When you gonna piss off flat top?"said Sean. "We don't know where the hell he is-HE JUST TOOK OFF!"

"Sean,control yourself!"said Ken.

"Tsk-tsk-such manners."Said Adon and then he warped again.

"Wait-look out!"said Ryu.

Adon then re-appeared and did a triple Jaguar Kick against the three karate fighters,knocking them all out.

"My students!"said Gouken.

"Oh,don't have a heart attack,old man."said Adon. "I just subdued everyone that's all.  
My real kill is for your brother-and for your sake he'd better show up!"

"All this.."said Gouken. "Just to battle someone as foolhardy as you Adon.

You don't need to fight him again!"

"Oh yes I do."said Adon. "I am nearing my right to the godhood of Muay Thai and all fighters.

Now..will you lead me to him or fall like all the rest?"

Gouken simply took up his fight stance.

"I'll take that as a typical no-and typically stupid defiance on your part."said Adon.

Gouken then shadow warped himself and once he got close enough,he did a spin jump kick at Adon.

He simply jumped over it and came at him with a Jaguar Knee which Gouken blocked off and slammed a hard thrust punch that sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Gouken then ran at Adon and did a flying jump kick straight at him.

Adon ducked and caused Gouken to split the tree in two.

Adon scrambled back around and was ready for more.

Gouken then fired off a pair of Hadoukens at him,but Adon dodged them both and went into a flying Jaguar Kick at him.

The master dodged it in turn and released a Fiery Shoryuken that sent him crashing to the ground.

Gouken then jumped into the air and was about to do a landing dive kick to finish him off,but Adon's speed was twice as fast as he warped again and re-appeared behind Gouken.

"Game over."he said and landed a Jaguar Knee into Gouken's very back.

Gouken grunted in pain and landed on both knees.

Adon then landed a hard punch to the back of his head,knocking him down and out.

"Huh,master of Shotokan arts my ass!"he said. "Maybe i'll just kill you and absorb twice as much strength.

But before he could do so,a single fireball came flying at Adon,knocking him down on one knee.

"What th-oh it's you at last!"said Adon. "About damn time at that!"

Akuma had re-appeared again.

Sagat meanwhile had managed to wake up to hear what was going on,but was still too weakened from his fight.

"Akuma-now?"he thought. "But why didn't he..?"

"I wanted to make sure we were alone,Adon."said Akuma.

"That's why I allowed you to make such short work of your other opponents.

Consider yourself lucky I at least stopped that wench Rose from cleansing you of your power earlier."

"Wha-you did that?"said Adon.

"Yes."said Akuma. "I stayed in the shadows and fired off a fiery Hadouken that knocked her out. She will not interfere any further."

"That damn bastard!"thought Sagat. "He's worse than Adon or Bison ever was..all he cares is the fight-if I wasn't so damn weak right now.."

"No need for thanks."said Akuma. "All that matters is that our battle is here and now-just the two of us at last!"

"Yes."said Adon smiling. "That's all that matters. But you will know,if I win,I shall kill you and take the rest of your ki-I shall be the god of fists from here on!"

"That is if you win,Adon."said Akuma. "I welcome a great challenge-NOW LET'S FIGHT!"

"YES!"said Adon.

The two demons warped at each other and then grabbed ahold of each other,causing a giant flash of white energy to erupt,and the pair then flew away from each other.

The final battle had begun at last...

Akuma fired off a pair of Hadoukens,Adon jumped over them and then did his Jaguar Revolver kick,but Akuma blocked them off and followed it up with a sharp and hard Shoryuken.

Adon backflipped and landed on his feet,and poured on the attack.

He threw several kicks at Akuma,he blocked them off and Akuma threw his Spin Kick at him,but Adon ducked it and rolled across the ground.

Adon then charged up his super dash attack he stole from Gen and collided it head on with Akuma's side.

Akuma winced in pain,but was still standing.

"You..struck me with that!"he said.

"Yes,a little gift from an old friend of yours..namely Gen."said Adon.

Akuma chuckled.

"This should be good."he said.

The battle poured on,the two demons traded blow after blow with each other.

Adon did a spin kick at him,but Akuma jumped away from it and high into the air and unleashed a large and fiery Air Hadou down at him.

The Thai simply jumped right through it and came up at Akuma as he intended to.

"What?"said Akuma.

Adon jammed Akuma with his Rising Jaguar Knee right into his chest and then brought down both fists upon his head,causing the demon master to fall back to the ground.

Akuma landed with a thud,allowing Adon to land both feet upon his chest,pinning him down.

"GRRRRR-RELEASE ME!"said Akuma. "NO ONE DARES PINS ME DOWN!"

"Oh,shut yer hole,prune face!"said Adon. "I've already won-and you know it!"

Adon then charged up his left fist and brought it down upon Akuma's chest,nearly smashing right through it.

"AAAARRRGHH!"cried Akuma,he had never felt such intense pain in all his years of training and fighting.

A flash of crimson energy erupted from Akuma's chest,it was the energy of the Dark Hadou.

"He-he's going to kill him?"said Sagat.

"At last!"said Adon with a gleam of psychotic evil in his eyes.

"Akuma's energy-IS NOW MINE AT LAST!"

Adon reached his hand into Akuma's and a jolting surge poured through both of them.

"YOU FOOL!"cried Akuma. "THE ENTIRE POWER OF THE DARK HADOU IS TOO MUCH FOR A WEAKLING LIKE YOU! LET LOOSE OF ME BEFORE WE ARE DESTROYED!"

"N-NEVER!"cried Adon. "I'VE COME TO CLOSE TO CALL IT QUITS NOW! EITHER WAY-YOU SHALL DIE BEFORE MY HAND!"

Rose,along with Gouken managed to wake up in the nick of time.

"Rose,Gouken."said Sagat. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes."said Rose. "If we don't seperate them or something,they'll destroy the area and all of us with it."

"There may be a way."said Gouken. "Rose,if you use on your entrapments on him,Sagat and myself might be able to use a maxximum amount of our ki blasts to send him away from here!"

"It's worth a shot."said Sagat.

"I'll...lend a hand as well you guys."said Ryu.

"Ryu-good..you're awake."said Gouken.

"I have a Hadou-beam that i've saved up for just such an occasion."

Sagat smiled. "You have learned much I see."he said. "Now come..we don't have much time."

"Right."said Ryu.

Rose flew over to Adon and blasted him with a Soul entrapment,pulling him away from Akuma.

"HEY-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"said Adon now wrapped up in a viel of crimson energy.

"YOU DARE?"

"We dare anyone who threatens life itself,fool."said Rose.

Ryu,Sagat and Gouken then charged up their ki projectile blasts,till their fists were full with energy.

"Hurry,warriors!"said Rose. "I can't contain him forever!"

"NOW!"said Gouken.

"HADOUKEN!"said Ryu.

"TIGER CANNON!"said Sagat.

"HADOUKEN!"said Gouken.

The three blasts became one as a gigantic ball of ki energy came flying at Adon.

"NOO!"was all Adon could reply before he was enveloped by the blast.

"KRAKKA-BOOM!"

The blast was so great it sent him flying across the valley and into the sea nearby.

"SPLASH!"

Adon fell into the sea and was gone at last.

It was over...for now.

Akuma started to get up,his body now almost completly weakened by Adon's assault.

Sagat then grabbed Akuma by the throat and lifted him upwards.

"Errghh-unhand me!"he said.

"Like hell I will!"said Sagat. "You just prolonged our sufferings along with your own just to fight him as well?

We were supposed to aid each other here!"

"I-aid no one but myself!"said Akuma.

Sagat landed a hard punch into Akuma's gut.

"That's your whole damn problem anyways Akuma!"he said. "I've learned the hard way that pride has it's falls.

So allow me to complete your fall!"

"NO SAGAT!"said Gouken as he grabbed Sagat's fist.

"There has been enough violence for one night. And besides-evil or otherwise he is stillmy brother."

"That's right Sagat."said Ryu. "I think Akuma may have learned his lesson the hard way as well."

"Mmmmm..very well."said Sagat as he set Akuma down.

"But make no mistake Akuma."said Sagat. "The next time someone unworthy challenges you to a battle,I suggest you save your sorry ass for later."

Akuma snorted in irritation.

"Tell me something I don't already know one-eye! I thought I was doing you a favor to be rid of your idiotic apprentice!"

"ENOUGH!"said Gouken. "This battle is over-there has been enough injuries and death for an entire week-now we begin the path to healing."

"Well spoken,master."said Gen who had just shown up. "You all fought well together."

"Huh,do as you will brother."said Akuma. "But be warned,once I heal my own self-the battle shall begin again. Any of you wish to challenge and defeat me-I suggest you train twice as much-no one shall destroy me-NO ONE-for I am supreme!"

"Oh,just leave already!"said Rose. "Before I try and drain you as well?"

Akuma just scolwed then turned and was gone in a flash of red light.

"Huh,fools like him and Bison are cut from the same tree."said Sagat. "And they will both wilter from it someday."

"Indeed they will,Sagat."said Gen. "Until then we must be ready for anything."

Ken and Sean had awoke.

"Man,sorry we missed all that!"said Ken. "But boy,you showed that asshole good!"

"Yeah,i'd like to learn how to do that Hadou-beam someday."

"With more training perhaps."said Gouken. "Now,it's time to rest."

"Yes,and go our seperate ways for now."said Sagat. "I must return to Thailand and defend my title as Emperor of Muay Thai. And Ryu.."

"Hmmm?"said Ryu.

"We will meet again in the next World Warrior Tournament-so train hard won't you?"

"I will..I promise that."said Ryu.

Sagat grinned and then was on his way.

"Huh,I still don't trust him."Said Ken. "If I fight the lug,he'll get twice the scar when i'm through with him."

"Better wait your turn there Ken."said Ryu.

"I must go as well."said Rose. "I think Gen himself wants to be returned home,and I must inform Guy and his friends that the menace of Adon has been at last vanquished."

"Sounds good."said Gen as he went over to Rose.

"Hey,tell Yun,Yang and Chun-Li we send our best."said Sean.

"Will do,Sean."said Gen. "Until then...farewell."

Both Gen and Rose vanished in a flash of lavender and was gone.

"Man,a lot of people flashing in and out lately."said Sean.

"It's one of those things you learn as a martial artist if you study it."said Ryu. "Personally,i'd rather take the train or go on foot."

Gouken laughed.  
"Come my students,let's turn in for the evening,i'll cook us dinner and tomorrow-we fix the main dojo."

"Man,I knew he'd say that."said Ken.

Everyone laughed.

EPILOGUE:

Days later,at a Shadowloo research facility in the neatherlands...

Bison and looked upon the test subject in the suspension capsule.

"We managed to fish his body out in the Japan sea the other day master."said Sadler. "He's...alive..but we can longer detect the dark ki powers he possessed."said Sadler.

"Hmmmm.."said Bison as he scratched his chin.

"It appears we might have the..street fighters to thank for that."he said. "A pity though,I was hoping to aquire a power like Akuma's in my ranks.

The body in the capsule,was Adon himself,and was in a deep coma at that.

"Well no matter."said Bison. "Find a way to revive him,and i'll use my Psycho Power to control and empower him. In time he'll make a good replacement for Sagat."

"Yes,at once lord Bison."Said Sadler.

Bison then turned and left the lab while Sadler tended to his controls.

While that was going on,Adon's eyes snapped open,revealling a pair of red glowing pupils.

"I am still...the god of Muay Thai..no matter..what."he thought and then went back into his coma.

STREET FIGHTER:RAGING JAGUAR!  
THE END..FOR NOW..WE HOPE.


End file.
